gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Qwilfish Rap
One night, Hugh's Rage made a rap topic. Rage's Rap Verse 1 Yo yo yo. guess who's here The big bad puffer I see you shaking with fear His name is Qwilfish I'm sure that you wish You'd never meet him Cuz you'll get the business My boy Qwilfish has so much swagger Tons of quills, but no time to mess with some jagged goons Like you guys cuz when he appears, boy keep yo girl away Cuz my main man Qwilfish be makin them all swoon Lookin' like a buffoon Bouffalant, he will target you Makin you into stew, charging forward, shockin like a Raichu Can't take this powerful Mon' Your life is gone Cuz this dude will take anyone on Yo yo yo, he's flyer than a Flygon Has more bars then a beefed up Gurrdurr Got more gruff then your lame Herdier Not to mention more bite then his bark Can't do nothin to him, y'all using Spite Qwilfish, Qwilfish, he's the realest Poke of 'em all He'll 6-0 your whole team Make it look smoother then whipped cream After he whips you all with poise and grace Cuz no one would dare to invade his space Yo yo yo, Qwilfish is here to crash This party, so come now and cheer on, QWILFISH FOR SMASH Verse 2 Hella scared, you should be too Sharp quills, gonna stab your through Name's Qwilfish b**** You ain't taking a hitch Like a Remoraid on a Mantine Gonna f*** your s*** It's his daily routine legit Have a Toxic Spikes, venom piercing your heart Gonna have a field day, run yo to a Pokemart Buy some Max Repels cuz you're gonna be frettin' over my fresh young Qwilfish and his Aqua Jettin' Qwilfish boy, he trashes all your Mon's 6-0 your silly ubers are gone bye bye Don't you dare even try to get physical Have some Poison Point b**** it's definitely gon be critical Boastin and flauntin, my man Qwilfish in da hood He's going ham like a true puffer would All the ladies want his Poison Sting So much swag, his name is bling Don't mess with him or you'll wish You never came across mah boi QWILFISH. Rap verse against Ghasts Ghasts is a fool, Ghasts don't know how Messing with Qwilfish is a bad plan now So how about my little Qwilshark teaches a lesson That will show all you haters not to be messin' Qwilfish is the true G, Ghasts is just a phony name Flow is legendary, 'Qwil's the one with all the fame What's a goon to a goblin, I ask you? Nothin so sit your down, you piece o poo. Here Comes a New Challenger And then PT challenged Hugh's Rage to a rap battle. PT's Rap You see my Mons, '' Now I'm gonna train, make 'em all my pawns. I think you better back back. Because my Ground type is itchin' to smack. What's your name again Hugh? It's the end of the road, no more for you. Don't let the Ground type fool you, When it comes to Poison they school you. Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry. I don't even wanna get my Sandslash dirty. A little hack girl told me she's a rapper. Now I must school her or better yet slap her- senseless, you look at me while I'm talking. You don't even see you a dead Hugh walking. The Smash boards, where you get all in my face. Now's 'bout time Qwilfish is put in its place. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around. My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around, My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. Standing tall, Master Ball, Fresh to death, I literally own all. I'm the be-all, in this game of Mons, Yeah you say you're a King but you're only a Pawn. I just kept hearing Hugh's name too much. So that's it, now I am here to touch- his Liepard with my Throh. That's how I roll. It don't take much but that's how it goes. Dang girl got a thing for Hugh. Y'all want love, but his rage will do. He can't train, he's a featherweight. I can't believe he's the rival, he will never take- a lot of work to go and decimate. I strike first, don't hesitate to populate dead last place. Hugh just sealed his fate, down in Aspertia there'll be one less plate. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around, My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around. My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. You see my Mons, Now I'm gonna train, make 'em all my pawns. I think you better back back. Because my Ground type is itchin' to smack. What's your name again Hugh? It's the end of the road, no more for you. Don't let the Ground type fool you, When it comes to Poison they school you. Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry. I don't even wanna get my Sandslash dirty. A little hack girl told me she's a rapper. Now I must school her or better yet slap her- senseless, you look at me while I'm talking. You don't even see you a dead Hugh walking. The Smash boards, where you get all in my face. Now's 'bout time Qwilfish is put in its place. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around. My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. Look Qwilfish I ain't playin', In a minute, you gonna be layin'- on the ground, I ain't messin' around, My region, my tourney, my Johto, my town. Free-for-All Rap ''Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Pick your main, you've met your match! Free-for-all, a matter o' fact! Ready attack, watch your back! The noobs I own, I get them smacked! Melee for Glory! All the Brawls get rather gory! Winning ain't hard, my main is naughty! Stock or Time Match, pick your story! Ante-up, I'm ready to roll! I'm bringin' the pain, so here we go! Final Smash right through your door- I win 'em all, I'm ready for more! Don't stop now, we gonna end it all! Ready to Smash, I ain't gonna budge! Ready to kill with a 9 Judge! Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Battlefield, a chaotic mess- A Master Sword to tear your flesh- On your knees, you gotta request? Submit defeat, I'll smash you to death! Get low, Toon Link will go and end the show- Meet your fate, you're no Smash Bro. Deliver the final death blow! GAME OVER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS A PARODY OF SOME SONG FROM MADWORLD AND I'M DECLARING MYSELF THE WINNER OF THIS RAP BATTLE! SO PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM IN THE SKYYYYYY- Ready to Smash- Ready to Smash- Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Smash the bros, power throws, here I go (Who wants more??) Fight to death, final breath, I'll beat your best (Smash you all!) Pick your main, you've met your match! Free-for-all, a matter o' fact! Ready attack, watch your back! The noobs I own, I get them smacked! Melee for Glory! All the Brawls get rather gory! Winning ain't hard, my main is naughty! Stock or Time Match, pick your story! Ante-up, I'm ready to roll! I'm bringin' the pain, so here we go! Final Smash right through your door- I win 'em all, I'm ready for more! Don't stop now, we gonna end it all! Ready to Smash, I ain't gonna budge! Ready to kill with a 9 Judge! Trivia * PT's rap was a parody of Look Pimpin', the final boss theme from MadWorld. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2mj6-QT6pU * His second rap was from another boss theme from the same game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRkIiuJmBSg Category:Terminology Category:Memes